The Week of War
by Siren4
Summary: Valenti gets a gig with the kit shickers and Amy insists Kyle stays as the Deluca home. It's a war from the start. Constant Bickering on behalf of Kyle, Maria, & Sean isn't helping matters. But will that all change?
1. And The War Begins

Note: THIS FIC IS WRITTEN NOT ONLY BY ME, BUT BY THE PEOPLE AT THE REMEDIALISTS THREAD ON THE NICK WECHSLER BOARD ON www.forums4fans.com .  
  
"Kyle? Can you come in here?" Jim Valenti called through the house after just getting off the phone.  
  
Kyle walked into the kitchen, from his room, where his dad was. "yeah?" Kyle asked  
  
"I just got a call from an organizer of The Battle of The Bands in Nevada. 'The Kit Shikers' got in. So I'm gonna be up there all week" Jim said  
  
"Oh, umm... Have a good-" Kyle said as he got cut off by a persistant knock at the door.  
  
Kyle walked over and Amy walked in.  
  
"Mrs.DeLuca" Kyle said  
  
"Amy, to what do we owe this visit to?" Jim asked  
  
"Well I wanted to come down and tell Kyle what a good job he did on the jetta at the garage. I still don't know how I didn't see that stop sign I backed into but anyway" Amy chirped "I didn't interupt anything did I?" She added  
  
"Umm... thanks Mrs.Deluca. And no- well dad was just telling me 'The Kit Shikers' got a gig at the Battle of The Bands in Nevada so he's gonna be out of town for a week-" Kyle said but once again he got cut off by Amy.  
  
"Wow, Jim that's great. I guess the band is doing good then. But who are you gonna stay with Kyle then?" Amy asked  
  
"Well I'll be fine h-"  
  
"Nonsense! You can stay at our house for the week. It'll be fun, and Sean will be there so you won't be the only guy" Amy said.  
  
Kyle was about to comment on the Sean thing but Jim cut in before his sun could say anything.  
  
"Kyle would love to" Jim said  
  
"But-"  
  
"Great, well see you tomorrow then" Amy DeLuca said as she left.  
  
"But dad!"  
  
"Kyle..." Jim said warningly.  
  
Kyle walked off muttering about the DeLuca household.  
  
~* At The DeLuca Home *~  
  
"Mom! You did what?!?!?" Maria exclaimed  
  
"Maria, don't be so stubborn. Having Kyle here won't be that bad" Amy said rolling her eyes at her daughter.  
  
"Won't be that? It is bad enough we have Sean here"  
  
"Hey! I'm right here you know" Sean said while a mouth full of food.  
  
"Shut up" Maria said to Sean  
  
"Don't talk with you mouth full Sean, and Maria be nice" Amy said to the two.  
  
"I'm going to bed" Maria said as she walked away with a pout.  
  
~* The Next Morning At The DeLuca Household *~  
  
Maria got up and logged on to the computer. She had two emails. One from BuddhaBoy76 and another from MusicManiac09. She clicked to MusicManiac09 and it read: Hey dollface, I made it to NYC. I'm really sorry about causing problems before. I miss you and I hope we can still be friends,  
  
-Billy  
  
Maria smiled. She was glad Billy had made it. She clicked the BuddhaBoy76.  
  
I suppose your mom told you I'm staying with you for the week. I just wanted to tell you i'm on my way,  
  
-Kyle  
  
Maria quickly logged off and no sooner had the doorbell rang.  
  
Maria walked to the door and opened it. Kyle looked as unhappy as Maria did. He walked inside.  
  
"Hey" He said  
  
"Hi" She said dryly.  
  
Sean came walking out.  
  
"Valenti, come in. Don't mind Maria, I think it's that time of the month again" Sean quipped  
  
Maria glared at him warningly.  
  
"Shut up" She said as she smacked him upside the head.  
  
Kyle just smirked and walked inside.  
  
Kyle watched in amusement as Maria and Sean began to bicker.  
  
"Ok, you two! Cut it out!" Amy said, walking into the room. "Kyle... Welcome. We have the spare room set up for you. Bring your bags upstairs."  
  
Kyle looked at Sean. "I hope I didn't put anyone out," he said.  
  
"Nonsense," Amy replied. "Sean didn't mind, did you Sean?"  
  
"Course not Aunt Amy."  
  
"See."  
  
Kyle followed Amy upstairs, and into "his" room.  
  
"Now just make yourself at home," Amy said, as she left him.  
  
Kyle nodded, but Amy had already left, shutting the door.  
  
Seconds later, someone knocked on the door. Kyle opened it, and Maria stood outside.  
  
"Look," she said. "Just to let you know, I intend on making your stay here... as miserable as can be! Just so I can pay you back for my lost CareBear!"  
  
She pulled a water gun out from behind her back, and squirted him, before running off, down to the bathroom. Kyle followed, and got to the door just as she shut it.  
  
He heard the click of the door locking.  
  
"I'll get you DeLuca," he vowed, walking back down the hall to his bedroom. 


	2. Blackmail? Or not?

Maria snickered as she sat set the watergun on the counter by the sink.  
  
*Maybe having him around won't be so bad after. At least I can get revenge, unlike Sean who is no fun" Maria thought as she quietly unlocked the door.  
  
She creeped out into the kitchen, glancing back to see if Kyle was anywhere insight. She was busy looking behind her that she didn't see the foot stuck out infront of her. Maria tripped and landed face first.  
  
"Maria, Maria, what did I tell you about running in the kitchen with sock feet?" Amy said with her hands on her hips as she just walked in to see her daughter landed.  
  
"But-" Maria started to protest while Kyle stood there with an innocent look.  
  
"But nothing. Just don't do it again" Amy said as she left the room.  
  
"I agree with your mom, Maria, you could hurt yourself" Kyle smirked as he walked into the living room.  
  
Maria stomped into the living room where Kyle was watching football on the couch.  
  
Maria dove for the remote and changed it to Bevis and Butthead as she set the remote down and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"I was watching that" He said as he grabbed the remote off the table and switched it back to football.  
  
"Yeah, well now, your not" Maria said as she flipped it back.  
  
Kyle got up in frustraition and walked down the hall. Maria smiled triumphantly.  
  
Kyle walked towards her room with a grin and found her diary in her dresser drawer and began to read it. Sean walked in.  
"Hey what are you-" He began to ask.  
"Shut up and come here, you don't want to miss this" Kyle told Sean and he moved over so he could read.  
The guys started laughing. Maria heard them and got suspicious.  
  
She followed the sound to her room.  
"Why are you in here?" She yelled then she saw her diary.  
  
Her eyes widened.  
"GIVE ME THAT BACK!" She said.  
  
She lunged for her diary, but missed it as Sean grabbed it out of Kyle's hands, and held it out of reach.  
  
"Give it to me now," she hissed.  
  
"Ooooo... Little Maria is getting a bit angry," Sean replied. "Now let's see... Where was I up to?"  
  
"Here," Kyle chimed in.  
  
"Oh yes... 'And so we made for the backroom. It was afterhours, so it wasn't like anyone was going to walk in on us or anything. And it was good... Real good. Thank God I've broken up with Michael, otherwise if he found out, he'd be so cut up about it.'"  
  
Kyle looked at Maria. "And who was that with?"  
  
Maria leaned over, snatched her diary out of Seans hands and stormed off.  
  
"If you ever look in my diary again, I will kill both of you," she warned, in a deadly serious voice.  
  
As soon as she'd shut the door, she hurried down to her car, and then cracked up laughing.  
  
Thank God for fake diaries... The look on their faces...  
  
She began to laugh all over again. Liz was never going to believe this.  
  
Back up in her room, Kyle and Sean stood still and silent.  
  
"Do you think she really meant it?" Kyle asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"She sounded like it. Who do you think it was with?"  
  
They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
Blackmail time.  
  
Maria recomposed herself and got out of the car. She entered through the back door and snuck upstairs to re-plant her fake diary elsewhere. Kyle and Shuan were in "Kyle's Room" planning their blackmail.  
  
"We could say stuff casually in front of other people like, 'That was so good, really good' or 'don't get all sliced up!'. She'll go insane." Shaun suggested  
  
"Sure.... but we'll have to go back later and find out who it was..." Kyle said. He seriously wanted to know. Maria was so not a sister to him but he did want to keep tabs on her... sorta.  
  
Maria had gone downstairs and mde french fries. She was sitting on the couch watching "Daria" and eating when somebody grabbed the clicker and changed it to the weather channel.  
  
"Damn it Kyle, I was watching that!" Maria screamed until she turned around and saw her mom with the clicker, eyebrows raised. "Sorry mom I didn't mean that like it sounded..."  
  
"I don't care what you meant Maria. That language will not be used in this house. You are grounded for the rest of the week. Go clean the pool or the tub or something....." Amy said as she turned and left. Maria was muttering something as she got up to get more fries.  
  
Kyle and Sean were laughing about something and Maria heard them say something like, "I can't believe she thought there were hurricanes in Nevada!" and "Weather channel.... priceless.... OH MY GOD- MARIA!"  
  
The latter was said by Kyle as he realized she'd entered the kitchen and caught them talking about getting her in trouble and eating her fries.  
  
She glared, "You have 5 seconds to run for your lives. Starting now." The boys wasted no time in running but Maria tripped Kyle as he was running. When he fell, his arms flew out for anything to grab onto. That anything happened to be Maria's arm and she fell down on top of him.  
  
Sean stopped in his place as he saw the scene unfold. He grabbed the polariod. He took a picture trying to keep the camera still because he was laughing so hard. Maria glared at him as she scrambled to get up. She ran after Sean. "You are so dead!" Maria screamed.  
"Both of you!" She added. Kyle was left lying on the floor of the Kitchen. He was glad he wasn't Sean right now but he still knew he was in serious trouble concerning Maria. He laughed as he watched Maria chase after Sean. Kyle got up and walked back to his room.  
  
After a while Maria gave up. Sean was always good at hiding and she coudn't crack where he was laying low.  
  
"Jerks" She mutterd.  
*Now I REALLY have to get them back. But this ones gotta be good. Really good.* Maria thought.  
  
She paced around in her room trying to think of her next move.  
  
A couple hours later Sean came home.  
Maria didn't even pay attention to him because she was doing laundry. She was muttering about how unfair her mom was and something about being grounded. Just then Kyle came in and tossed a white stained shirt at her. He smirked and walked away.  
  
"Creep!" Maria said as she pulled the shirt off her shoulder. She was sorting laundry when she picked up a red sock and got an idea.  
  
She tossed in Kyle's white T-shirt with the red sock and smirked. *That'll teach him to throw sweaty shirts at me* Maria thought. 


	3. A Tangled Web Of Emotions

"Kyle, the washing's done. Could you please get it out?"  
  
Kyle groaned at Amy, then walked over to the washing machine.  
  
He started pulling the clothes out, one by one... Then realised that something was strange.  
  
They were all his clothes.  
  
And they were pink.  
  
Maria.  
  
He instinctively knew that she'd done this to get back at him.  
  
"Maria! I'm going to kill you! How could you do this to me?! Now what am I going to wear?"  
  
He turned around and bumped straight into Amy.  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
"Whats all the yelling about now?" Amy asked, not unkindly.  
  
"Maria did the washing, and turned all my clothes pink!" he complained.  
  
"I'll have a word with her," Amy replied, trying not to laugh. "But first, could you please go into the lounge for a moment?"  
  
Kyle nodded, and dropped his shirt back into the machine, then wandered into the living room.  
  
Sean was already in there, sitting on the couch, and Kyle quickly grabbed the empty space next to him. The Maria walked in, obviously not happy to be there, and with no clue as to what Amy wanted them all in there for.  
  
"Do either of you know what this is about?" she asked.  
  
Kyle shook his head, and looked at Sean.  
  
"I figure it's probably about the amount of fighting you two have been doing over the past couple of days," he replied.  
  
"That, and something else," Amy said, walking into the room.  
  
They all turned to face her.  
  
"As you all know, I've been dating Jim on and off lately. Well... It's been getting quite serious."  
  
Maria nodded.  
  
"And you also know that I haven't been feeling very well lately. I went to a doctor yesterday, and the results came back about an hour ago."  
  
Kyle felt his stomach churn. This was not looking good.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
"What!?" Maria screeched. "To... To... To Jim?"  
  
Amy nodded. "And I've told him, and we're going to get married."  
  
"You have got to be kidding, right?" Maria thought outloud.  
  
"No Maria. Seems all of us are going to be family. Isn't that great?" Amy asked.  
  
"I need. I just gotta get out" Maria stutterd as she went outside and sat on the porch.  
  
"I'm gonna go check on her" Amy said.  
  
Kyle stood up.  
"Ugh, Mrs Deluca, why don't I go and try talking to her" Kyle said, kind of surprised by it himself.  
  
"Okay, well if your sure" Amy said as she sat back down.  
  
Kyle nodded and went and sat down beside Maria, who had her head in her hands.  
After a moment of silence Maria spoke up.  
"How can she do that? Just lay that on me and expect me to deal? Like, god" Maria said.  
  
"Maria I know how you feel, I'm not exactly happy about it either but we don't have a choice" Kyle said.  
  
"Tell me about it," Maria mutterd, "If this alien crap isn't enough. Could my life suck any harder?" Maria added.  
  
Kye opened his mouth about to make a smart comment and closed it again, deciding now was not the time.  
  
"I think I need some time alone" Maria said as she stood up and walked back in the house, past the living room where sean was still just sitting there and where her mother was.  
  
She didn't look at her mother as she past her and didn't come out of her room all day until supper.  
  
At the table, there was an errie silence.  
Amy cleared her throat and said "Umm, Maria, Kyle, I want you guys to make a delivery for me. It shouldn't take too long. It's in Albernique so you'll be back before 9. I'll give you the address," Amy said "Sean, can you help me clear the table and do the dishes. You two should go now" Amy added.  
  
"Whatever" Maria mutterd as she grabbed the keys and the package and Kyle got the directions.  
  
They sat silently in the car all the way there. Maria delivered the package and got into the car. She turned on the radio and flipped it to the station she liked. Kyle flipped it to his. Maria flipped it back. Kyle flipped it back to his station. Maria got slightly eritated and flipped it to her station. As Kyle reached for the dialed Maria grasped the steering wheel and pulled over to the desert.  
  
"DAMN IT KYLE! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON PISSING ME OFF!" Maria yelled.  
  
"Cuz your cute when your mad" He blurted out.  
  
Once again there was silence.  
*I cannot believe I just said that* Kyle thought shaking his head.  
  
Maria pulled back on to the road and didn't say a word as they were driving back, nor did she even look at Kyle. 


	4. Fights Break Out

Kyle stared at the tv, but didn't really see the picture.  
  
His thoughts were taken up too much by Maria.  
  
A picture of her face floated in his mind. Those lushious red lips, which he was sure tasted of cherry, that full blonde hair, which he was positive smelled like Roses.  
  
And those eyes. Those beautifull green eyes that expressed everything.  
  
Guerin just didn't know how lucky he was.  
  
Now, if Maria was his girlfriend, he'd treat her right. With class.  
  
"Kyle. Kyle! Hello?? Kyle!"  
  
Kyle turned his head. Sean was staring at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"The game is over. You've been staring at the tv for the past 10 minutes, and the game has been over for ages." Sean looked at him slyly. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing," Kyle said quickly, then jumped up, and went to his room.  
  
Sean stayed sitting where he was.  
  
Kyle has a secret, and Maria has a secret. It's up to me to figure out what they are.  
  
Then he switched the tv off.  
  
Maria smiled at her best friend.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that... Well I suppose I should go home and face the music" Maria told Liz.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm just a call away if you need me" Liz said.  
  
Maria nodded and went out to her car. For the next couple hours Maria avoided Kyle. Amy still wasn't home from work.  
  
Kyle was reading a sports magizine. He had tried despreratly to talk to Maria but she kept avoiding him.  
  
"I'm going for a walk!" Maria annouced to Sean who was glued to the t.v.  
  
"Whatever" Sean mumbled as Maria headed out the door.  
  
Kyle got up and ran out the door.  
  
"Maria wait!" Kyle yelled as he got outside to the end of the laneway where Maria was.  
  
"Kyle, Just don't ok?" Maria said expressionless.  
  
Kyle walked infront of her.  
  
"You can't keeep avoiding me" He told her.  
  
"Oh can't I? Watch me" Maria said as she tried to walk past him.  
  
Kylegrabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't do this" He said.  
  
"Do what?" She snapped at him.  
  
"Stop pretending, Maria. Just admit it" He told her.  
  
"Admit what?" Maria asked coldly.  
  
"That you like me too" Kyle said as he kissed her. Maria unconciously kissed him back.  
  
Just then Sean walked outisde.  
  
"Whoa!" Sean cried walking in on the two.  
  
Maria pulled back from Kyle, startled.  
  
"Don't let me interrupt anything," Sean said, walking backwards out of the room.  
  
The moment the door had shut, Kyle grabbed Maria again.  
  
"Don't try to deny it," he whispered in her ear. "You like me back."  
  
Then his lips found hers, and she passionately kissed him back, not trying to deny it.  
  
Kyle's hand slipped around her waist, pulling her into him, while her hands were intwined in his dark hair.  
  
Neither of them heard the door open, but when Kyle was suddenly flung to the floor, they realised someone was in the room with them.  
  
Maria opened her eyes, to see a furious Michael looking at her.  
  
She opened her mouth, but before she could say a word, he punched her in the face, and walked off.  
  
Maria sat down, clutching her face, and crying.  
  
"That barstard!" Kyle yelled.  
  
He grabbed Maria, and held her, rocking her back and forth. Sean rushed into the room, and saw them on the floor together.  
  
"What happened? I saw Guerin storming out. Maria, are you ok?"  
  
"He punched her," Kyle explained angrily. "When he caught us kissing, he punched her."  
  
An evil glint came into Seans eye, and he stormed off after Michael.  
  
Outside the Crashdown, he finally meet up with Michael.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?" he called after Michael.  
  
Michael stopped and turned around.  
  
"She shouldn't have been kissing him."  
  
In two quick strides, Sean had reached Michael, and punched him.  
  
Liz, serving customers at the Crashdown, saw what had happened, and raced out to stop them.  
  
"Sean! Michael! What are you doing?!?!?!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"Just stay out of it!" Michael yelled.  
  
"Liz, I don't want you getting hurt, please just leave us alone" Sean said.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are to get away with doing what you did! Don't you EVER lay a hand on Maria again!" Sean yelled.  
  
"She shoudn't of been with him! And what are you going to do about it DeLuca?" Michael growled angerly at Sean.  
  
"Sean, don't! Leave him alone, trust me!" Liz pleaded.  
  
"No! He hit Maria and now he has to pay!" Sean raised his voice.  
  
Sean went to hit Michael, but Michael ducked out of the way. Liz pulled Sean away from Michael.  
  
"Sean! I mean it! Don't get in a fight with him, please..." Liz pleaded once again.  
  
"Liz" Sean said his eyes telling her to please let him.  
  
"Please" asked Liz. "Go in the cafe, I need to talk to you after" She told Sean as he walked inside.  
  
Liz looked questioningly at Michael trying to stay strong. "You HIT Maria?" Liz stated. "Tell me now! What happened Michael" Liz demanded.  
  
~* Back to Maria and Kyle *~  
  
Maria slowly got up and walked with Kyle into the house. She put ice on the side of her face.  
  
"Prick" Maria muttered as she winced in pain.  
  
"Guerin IS going to pay" Kyle said, rage in his eyes.  
  
"Kyle don't even think about it. It's bad enough Sean went after him" Maria mumbled, wiping the tears away, tear stains remaining.  
  
"I swear Maria. I will never let him touch you again" Kyle promised.  
  
"Kyle I can take care of myself!" Maria said a bit harsher then she meant to. 


	5. Hard Feelings and Apologies

Kyle looked at Maria, who stood up, and walked off.  
  
"I know you can DeLuca, I know you can," he whispered.  
  
.......  
  
"You what?" Liz yelled. "You hit Maria?!"  
  
Michael stared at her. "She was cheating on me."  
  
"That was no reason to hit her! You could have hurt her soo badly!"  
  
Just then, Max walked in.  
  
"Would you tell him he's being an idiot?" Liz yelled at him.  
  
"What'd he do now?" Max sighed.  
  
"He hit Maria!"  
  
Max looked at Michael.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"Do I have to repeat myself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She was cheating on me. With Valenti!"  
  
"Michael?? You told me that you boke up with Maria. So how is that cheating??" Max said angry, but trying to be rational.  
  
"I'll let you two talk" Liz said as she went inside the cafe to find out exactly what happened from what Sean seen.  
  
Max nodded silently.  
  
"I-I don't know what happened Max, I just got so angry and it was like I wasn't in control" Michael said, now crying.  
  
******  
  
Kyle knocked on Maria's door. Without a response he walked in and sat down beside the sleeping figure.  
  
Maria stirred a bit and woke up.  
  
She was silent, just staudying his face for a moment before she spoke up.  
  
"Sorry..." She whispered, "I didn't mean to snap at you before" Maria told him.  
  
"It's okay, I understand" Kyle said with a half smile.  
  
There was another moment of silence.  
  
"How is this going to work Kyle? I- I'll admit, I do want to be with you but what about our parents? Because of them, we can't be-" Maria said, but was soon cut off by Kyle.  
  
"We'll find a way" He tried to reassure her.  
  
"But my mom, she's pregnet, they're isn't a way..." Maria stated, water slowly building up in her eyes though she tried to fight it.  
  
"I promise you, we'll find a way, I'm not giving up on us that easily" said Kyle, leaning in to kiss her.  
  
Maria looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I trust you," she replied.  
  
Kyle smiled at her, then leaned down, and kissed her.  
  
********  
  
Michael wiped his eyes and looked at Max.  
  
"I don't know whats happening... It's like I can't control myself. And nothing ever seems to go right."  
  
"Well maybe if you tried to be more positive things would get better?"  
  
"But I know they wont."  
  
"Well, not with that attitude they wont."  
  
Michael shook his head and sighed. Then he looked back to Max.  
  
"And what do you suggest I do?"  
  
"Go appoligise to her."  
  
Michael groaned, and glared at him, then stood up.  
  
Maria wrapped her arms around Kyle's neck as kissed him back.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
Sean and Liz walked in.  
  
Maria and Kyle broke apart and Maria walked out of her room.  
  
"Maria are you alright? Sean told me what went down with Michael" Liz asked her.  
  
"Yeah Lizzie, I'm fine" Maria reasurred her. Kyle walked out of the room and just stood there silently.  
  
There was another knock at the door and Maria went to go get it. Maria opened the door and saw Michael. She didn't even notice Max staniding behind him, and without taking a moment to think she smacked him across the face. Michael put his hand to the side of his face.  
  
"I deserved that, I know" He admitted.  
  
Max stepped up.  
  
"Maria, I know your angry with him but will you hear him out" Max asked.  
  
Maria looked at Max and his eyes almost looked pledingly as did Michael's. Maria didn't say anything but she moved aside so the two could come in.  
  
"I'm waiting" Maria said once everyone was standing in the same room.  
  
"Can I talk to you? Alone I mean?" Michael asked.  
  
Sean was about to protest, but Max once again piped up.  
  
"It's okay, nothing like what happened before will happen, I assure you" He said.  
  
Sean was about to say something but Liz looked at him.  
  
"Sean, if Max says it's okay, then it's probably okay. He's friends with Maria too" Liz stated.  
  
"Okay..." Sean said.  
  
Maria looked at Michael warily but then started to walk into the living room, leaving the rest of the gang in the kitchen.  
  
Michael followed Maria out of the room. He could feel the eyes of the others on his backs, but wouldn't turn around.  
  
As soon as the door shut behind him, he began to speak.  
  
"Look, Maria, I was way out of line and... "  
  
"No duh," Maria interrupted.  
  
He looked at her, and hse silenced.  
  
"And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted like that."  
  
"And...?"  
  
He looked at her, confused.  
  
"And?" she prompted.  
  
"Oh... And I promise to never do it again."  
  
"Good. I still don't forgive you though. And what I do in my private time, is nothing to do with you anymore."  
  
Michael nodded.  
  
Maria turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
"Well?" Liz asked.  
  
"I'm fine... I just want some time alone. Oh, Kyle, can I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
Kyle nodded, and they walked up the stairs.  
  
Moments later Michael re-entered the room. And walked straight out the front door.  
  
Max looked at Michael, then at Liz.  
  
"Go," she said.  
  
"Thanks sweetie."  
  
Upstairs, Maria had her arms wrapped around Kyle's neck.  
  
"So?" Kyle asked.  
  
"So, everything is ok. I talked to Michael, said that we are over, and that anything I do, has nothing to do with him anymore."  
  
"But we'd still better keep us a secret. My dad and your mom are having a baby... And if they get married..." he trailed off.  
  
"This could be considered incestuious," Maria finished.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Never to mind."  
  
She leant in and kissed him on the nose. 


	6. Operation Break Up

(The next day) "But, I don't get it" Kyle said, "How are we supposed to change their minds about getting married?" He asked. "It's so easy. All we have to do is act like we want them to be togther and spend time together and they'll get sick of eachother without us even having to do anything..." Maria explained, "Annoying habits?" She questioned. "Excuse me?" Kyle asked. "Annoying habits. Does your dad have any really annoying habits?" Maria repeated. "Why do you care if he does or doesn't?" Kyle asked not totally getting the picture. "I don't care, but you do. If he has any annoying habits, do whatever you can to encourage them when he's around my mom. I'll do the same. If I know my mom, the thing that gets to her the most are little annoying habits. Though I don't really understand why because she herself has like a billion of them" Maria babbled. "Oh, ok" Kyle said. "What about places your dad likes to go?" Maria asked. "Again with the, why do you wanna know this stuff?" Kyle asked. Maria sighed, "Do I really have to explain everything Buddha boy?" Maria started, "Places your dad might like to go but my mom happens to hate you know" She explained. "Well he likes to watch football..." Kyle said. "That's perfect! My mom hates football" Maria told him, finally feeling like they were getting somewhere. "What about your mom?" Kyle asked. "Shoping" Maria said. "Dad can't stand being in a store for more then 2 minutes" Kyle said. "Mom would be in a store for hours on end if she could" The petite blonde said with a excitement, "I think this just might work..." She added. (Later At Dinner) "So, mom, when are you guys going to go shopping for the baby?" Maria asked her mom. The four of them were sitting around the kitchen table, eating dinner. And like Maria had suggested to Kyle, she was bringing up the subject of "most annoying habits/most hated places to go", also known as "Operation Break Up". "Oh, honey, I hadn't even thought of that!" Amy replied. "Wow, we should get started though, shouldn't we? How about we go as a family tomorrow?" She looked straight at Jim, who smiled at her. "Sure honey." He leaned across and kissed her on the lips. Maria and Kyle looked like they were about to gag. "And we could go to that new mall at the next town over. It's open till 11:30 at night! We could spend the whole day there... Maria, you could invite Michael, and Kyle could invite someone too." "Oh, mom... No way." Amy looked at her daughter in surprise. "Are you and Michael on another off week?" Maria looked at Kyle, and nodded slightly. "Yea, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Her mom nodded. "Ok sweetie. So," she said, changing the subject. "How about it? Make a day of it." Jim nodded, while the two teens agreed. "Oh damn," Jim said moments later. "What?" "The football is on tomorrow night! I'm going to miss it!" Amy looked at her fiance. "Football? Oh gross. It's only a game, I think this is a little more important." "But it's the..." "No buts." "Amy I am going to watch it." "Jim!" Maria grabbed Kyle by the arm, and dragged him from the room. They stood in the doorway and listened to their parents fight. "You think it worked?" Maria asked him. Kyle nodded. "I think so. Good thinking." She grinned, and kissed him. "I thought so." 


End file.
